Effluo Angelus Forgotten Angel
by wizardingdilemma
Summary: Hermione is having a rough time getting over Rons betrayal. Who will she turn to in her time of need? not R now, but may bcome
1. Default Chapter

AN-ok ok kids here's how this works. thoughts are in *astericks*. i want 5 reviews before the next chapter. ALSO, this is not the length or all the chappys. goodness no. but i need to no who u all want to be the mystery man ! the romance will b btween mione and him so choose wisely. will it b *drum roll*  
  
a)Severus Snape  
  
b)Remus Lupin  
  
c)Harry Potter  
  
d)Draco Malfoy  
  
----------------------------  
  
Her tears streamed down her face, deep coffee colored eyes dull in the moonlight. She didn't much care that she was out after curfew. In fact, she didn't much care about anything at that exact moment. The pain that consumed her was all that she could focus on. Her hands stifled her sobs as another wave of sadness hit her. But someone heard her.   
  
  
  
He sat down next to her in a rustle of robes, handing her a silk hankerchief. She wiped her eyes, blew her nose, but made no move to leave and return to the Head Girls quarters. He gave a small sigh, and guided her into a standing position. He lead her by her shoulders, Hermione's face still buried in his 'kerchief, back to the portrait of the Head Girls and Boys dormitory. He let them both in, opened the door to her room, and made sure she lay down in her bed, handkerchief still clutched in her hand, before he left again.  
  
============================  
  
Hermione stretched, leisurely looking out the window at the morning sun. For a few brief seconds, she forgot about everything that had happened yesterday, forgot about the broken heart she nursed. But then it all came back to her in a flood.  
  
  
  
*How COULD he have DONE this to her?* she thought to herself in complete despair. He had told her he loved her. He had told her that above all things he wanted them to be happy together. And yet, Hermione had walked in on a snogging session between Ron and her best friend, Parvatti.  
  
And who was that man last night? She had been to distracted to notice him, to even think of looking up at him. She clutched the handkerchief to her heart and said a thankful prayer to god for whoever had found her. *If they'd have caught me on the steps asleep tomorrow morning, snap would've had me by the ears!* She gave a watery smile.   
  
Hermione knew she would get threw this situation. She was 17, 18 if you count the time turner, and old enough to know about relationships. She knew that teen relationships, in particular, have a way of going awry. But it still hurt when your two of your three best friends are making out in the common room. She could attend to it; it hurt like hell!  
  
She glanced down at the black silk handkerchief she still held, and gasped in astonishment. In fancy, old-English style lettering was written someone's initials. She gasped in realization… 


	2. These Tears I Shed For You

AN-Hey kids! pleez dont complain that the chapters are short. i no they are but right now there exactly the length they need to be. when there needs to be longer, there will be! ha! well i only got 4 review for this one but 3/4 said HP so here u go. sorry bout that for all u snape lovers out there! u didnt get ur vote in fast enough! Love you all, keep reading. dont worry, it will get better! R+R pweez! ~wizardingdilemma~  
  
================================  
  
Embroidered on the black handkerchief where the initials, HJP in a curly, maroon writing.   
  
She gasped. Oh, no, it couldn't be. Did he know? It hadn't occurred to her that Parvatti was cheating on Harry. Why hadn't she thought? Oh, poor poor Harry, she thought, forgetting her own difficulties for the moment.   
  
But then they all came flooding back. Tears cascaded down her face in a waterfall from beneath her thick brown curls, her fists clenched tightly around Harry's handkerchief.  
  
And suddenly she wasn't sad, she was furious! Her mood changed as fast as lightening as she picked up her ink bottle from her bedside table and hurled it at the door, followed in quick succession by just about everything movable in the room. She had just thrown an ornamental vase when the owner of the handkerchief she was clutching walked into the room.  
  
Harry Potter ducked very, very quickly, narrowly escaping being massacred by a decorative vase. His eyes were wide as he surveyed the mess that was Hermione, who now sat on her bed, stunned, with a deer in headlights look about her. Much like she did when walking in on Ron.  
  
She was bedraggled, her hair which, as she grew older, she had learned to tame, now shot in every direction. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, mascara running a bit. He held his handkerchief as though it were her lifeline.   
  
He crossed slowly to her bed, being watched by bloodshot eyes matching his on sleepless ones. He sat down next to her, and slowly rapped his arms around her in a gentle, caring way. And she cried into his robes.  
  
She cried for everything that had happened last night, everything that had been happening to her recently. Her decaying family, her instability at school, everything. She cried for Harry, for what he must be feeling, and thanking him silently for being so strong for her.   
  
Harry rocked Hermione back and forth, lips resting on her hair, muttering words of comfort and encouragement, his own mind far away.   
  
A single tear fell from Harry.   
  
A single tear for all the deaths he had watched over the past years, the lives that could have been saved…for all the pain that he had caused…for everything that happened last night, and the emotional betrayal I felt…and for Hermione, who made him feel as though he was worth something, grateful that she trusted him enough to cry to her.  
  
His tear fell and landed on her warm hand. Her sobbing slowly subsided, her tears slowed, and she gave him a watery smile. "Harry, it's okay to cry…"   
  
=================================  
  
R+R pleez! 


End file.
